finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 18
Willkommen zum 2. Part der Missions-Trilogie :) Ums kurz zu fassen: In diesem Part geht es um die Missionen 4-2-5 bis 7-3-2 :) ---- 4-2-5 Störrische Wutai-Überlebende Eine Wutai-Bastion nach der anderen fällt unter den Angriffen der Shinra-Armee. Doch immer noch halten einige Rebellen stur am Widerstand fest. Unsere Armee hat daher die Unterstützung von SOLDAT angefordert. Begib dich an die Front und leiste den tapferen Truppen Schützenhilfe. Mehr als dem Weg folgen könnt ihr nich tun. Doch passt auf, denn der Boss aus Mission 4-2-4 ist hier ein normaler Gegner. Auf dem Weg ist eine Truhe zu finden, welche ein Elixier beinhaltet. Geht bei der Abzweigung die zwei Meter nach links und öffnet auch diese Truhe. In ihr ist nämlich die Materia Gravitas. Dreht euch nun um uns lauft zum Gegner, welcher bereits zu sehen ist. Die Taktik ist dieselbe, die ihr bereits in der Mission 4-2-4 angewendet habt. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass das Ding von einem kleinen Wutai-Hundeding begleitet wird. Das dürfte aber das kleinste Problem sein. Am Ende könnt ihr stolz die Hermesstiefel entgegennehmen. 4-2-6 Die fünf heiligen Wutais Die Identität der als „die fünf heiligen Wutais“ bekannten Rädelsführer ist aufgedeckt. Ein Sieg über sie würde das Ende des Konfliktes mit den letzten Wutai-Rebellen beschleunigen. Dringe in ihren Unterschlupf ein und lösche ihr Lebenslicht aus. Soll ich euch ma was verraten? Ich bin auf Stufe 41 und die Mission wird als Schwer eingestuft… Na toll… Naja, wie auch immer. Folgt zunächst dem Weg und ihr dürftet auf eine Schatztruhe stoßen. Öffnet sie und ihr erhaltet 5000 Gil. Money, money, money… Must be funny :D Okay, genug davon. Wenn ihr in den großen Raum gelangt, so seht ihr auch schon mehrere Gegner. Die müsst ihr alle besiegen… Also schnappt sie euch. Fangt mit dem direkt vor eurer Nase an, aber biegt zuvor noch links ab und öffnet die Schatztruhe, um eine Subvita-Klinge zu erhalten. Der Typ stellt sich als Primus vor… (Primus ist übrigens Latein und bedeutet „Der Erste“). Weicht seinen „Betäubungssalven“ aus und setzt ihm mit Magie, wie Feuga zu. Er wird sich mit Vitaga heilen, was ihr als Chance nutzen könnt, eure MP aufzufrischen und anzugreifen. Seine Angriffe könnt ihr auch blocken, indem ihr im zuvorkommt. Sonderlich schwer ist es nicht. Dreht euch nach dem Sieg nach links und da erblickt ihr auch schon den nächsten der Lunaris-Einheit. Heilt euch aber vor dem Kampf zur Sicherheit nochmal. Dieser Typ stellt sich als Quartus vor (was auch Latein ist und „Der Vierte“ bedeutet) Geht hier vor wie bei Primus und heilt euch rechtzeitig, denn sonst ist Schluss mit lustig. Geht nun weiter in der Runde. Heilt euch wieder, bevor ihr euch dem Gegner stellt und joa… stellt ihm euch. Diesmal heißt der Kerl Secundus (Noch mehr Latein… Es heißt „Der Zweite“) Dieser Kampf ist leichter als die letzten beiden, da man seinen Angriffen schnell ausweichen kann und er sich praktisch eh nur heilt. Also haut mit ordentlich Magie druff! Naja, es geht weiter in der Runde. Ihr seht den nächsten schon, oder? Gut, heilt euch zuvor nochmal und dann stürzt euch in den Kampf gegen Tertius (Langsam muss ich vor Latein kotzen… Ich hatte heute schon ne Doppelstunde davon… Es heißt „Der Dritte“) Also der hier tut weh… Mit seinem Angriff „Spalter“ senkt er eure TP auf 1, was bedeutet, ihr solltet schnellstmöglich heilen. Habt ihr auch diesen Kampf geschafft, so geht dahin, wo ihr noch nicht wart. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine, also kuscht euch da hin. Am Ende des Weges erwartet euch dann der letzte im Bunde. Heilt, wie gewohnt, noch zuvor und der Kerl da stellt sich als Quintus vor (was logischerweise auch Latein ist und „Der Fünfte“ bedeutet… Genug Latein für heut…). Hier gilt: Ausweichen und draufhauen. Die Kämpfe davor waren irgendwie schwerer… Der Typ hat mir nicht einmal 1 TP geraubt… Als Belohnung für die ganze Kämpferei bekommt ihr den Wutai-Schwarzmarkt. Die Lunaris-Einheit 4-3-1 Vernichtung des Spähtrupps Der Wutai-Spion, der auf der LOVELESS-Chaussee festgenommen werden konnte, hat ausgeplaudert, dass sich ein Spähtrupp der Lunaris-Einheit in den Slums von Sektor 5 verschanzt hat. Vernichtung den Verschwörern! Auf mittlerer Höhe befindet sich rechts eine Truhe, welche leicht versteckt ist, also haltet euren Blick dort und ihr werdet um eine X-Potion reicher. Geht weiter und steuert den nächsten Schatz an, welchen ihr schon von weitem seht. Es ist ein Siegergurt. Weeeee aaaare the chaaaaampioooons, weeee aaaare the… *hust* Oh Mann… Blamage pur… Kümmert euch jetzt einfach um die Wutaitypen… Ihr erhaltet am Ende den Gift-Wirbel. 4-3-2 Vernichtung progressiver Elemente Der Wutai-Spion, der auf dem Markt in den Slums festgenommen werden konnte, hat nach freundlichem Zureden (und zwei Wochen Schlafentzug) ausgeplaudert, dass sich ein Elitetrupp von Lunaris in einem Stollensystem im Corel-Gebirge versteckt hält. Spüre ihn auf und vernichte ihn. Zwei Wochen? Na, happy birthday… Die erste Truhe ist zumindest kaum zu übersehen, liegt auf dem Weg und enthält ein Allheilmittel. Lauft weiter und stellt fest, dass es keine Schätze mehr gibt, also haut am Ende des Weges einfach druf! Ihr erhaltet als Belohnung den Stoppimpuls. 4-3-3 Scharmützel im Feindesterrain Der Wutai-Spion, der im Foyer des Shinra-Gebäudes festgenommen wurde, hat den Standort eines Wutai-Unterschlupfes in Midgar preisgegeben. Von dort aus übermitteln die Spione Informationen an die Lunaris-Einheit. Vernichte die Kommunikationsanlagen. Dreht eure Kamera zunächst um 180° und lauft diesen Weg entlang, um am Ende einen Äther zu erhalten. Kehrt um und folgt dem Weg. Recht im Süden findet ihr noch eine Truhe, welche die Materia Blitz enthält. Geht weiter und spielt „Hau den Wutai-Idioten!“ :D Ihr erhaltet am Ende der Mission einen Kraftreif. 4-3-4 Mobile Einheiten Der am Brunnenplatz festgenommene Wutai-Spion hab in Verhören den Standort einer mobilen Einsatztruppe der Lunaris-Einheit preis. Diese Einsatztruppe soll einen Angriff auf Midgar planen. Dein Auftrag ist es, sie abzufangen und zu vernichten. Ich wusste es… ICH WUSSTE ES! Aber es gibt keine Truhen… Also begebt euch in den Nordwesten und nutzt Magie, um den Kampf schnell zu beenden. Ihr erhaltet zu guter Letzt eine Diamant-Armilla. 4-3-5 Die feindliche Basis Der Wutai-Spion, den wir im Ausstellungsraum dingfest machen konnten, hat ausgeplaudert, wo sich de Basis der Lunaris-Einheit befinden. Shinra duldet keinerlei Opposition. Begib dich ins Feindesgebiet und weise die Anführer in ihre Schranken. Schaut nach links und öffnet die Truhe, um eine X-Potion zu erhalten. Ihr könnt nun zwar noch weitergehen, aber tut es (noch) nicht. Nehmt lieber den anderen Weg und sammelt die Hi-Potion am Ende ein. Geht nun dorthin, wo ihr noch nicht ward. Ihr sehr das große Monster… Lauft rechts vorbei und öffnet die Truhe, um noch eine Phönixfeder zu bekommen. Stellt euch nun dem Riesenviech und mithilfe von Blitz/-ra/-ga und Eis/-ra/-ga dürfte der Kampf schnell beendet sein. Ihr erhaltet am Ende die Materia Tod. 4-3-6 Niederstreckung der Attentäter Der im Park festgenommene Wutai-Spion ließ sich die Information entlocken, dass das wahre Ziel der Lunaris-Einheit die Rache an dir sei, Zack. Dringe in ihre Basis ein und überrasche sie, bevor sie ihren sinistren Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann. Hey, Momentchen mal… Wieso eigentlich Zack? Wieso nicht Angeal oder Lazard? Die Welt ist ungerecht… Naja, geht nach links und öffnet die Truhe, welche ihr vorfindet, um eine X-Potion zu erhalten. Kehrt nun um und lauft in die Richtung, in welche ihr am Anfang geschaut habt. Im großen Raum in Nordosten ist eine weitere Truhe. Sie beinhaltet das Schildkrötenparadies. Für alle, die sich jetzt fragen: „Was ist das denn?“, den gewähre ich die Auflösung. Es ist ein Shop. Lauft zur Barriere im Westen und macht die Lunaris-Schwachmaten fertig! Auch, wenn Zack den kleinen am leben lässt… Am Ende der Mission erhaltet ihr ein Gebirgs-Chocobo-Armband. Die Rebellen schlagen zurück 4-4-1 Eine neue Bedrohung Obwohl du die fünf heiligen Wutais bezwungen hast, ist der Widerstand der Wutaianer ungebrochen. Jetzt ist es die Lunaris-Einheit, die die Wutai-Rebellen eint. Unsere Späher haben ihre Basis ausfindig gemacht. Ein Angriff muss schnellstens erfolgen. Folgt erst einmal dem Weg bis zur Abzweigung. Das dürfte ja noch einfach sein. Schlagt dann den rechten Weg ein, um in die Sackgasse zu gelangen, denn dort ist ein Schatz. Schatzjäger vor, noch ein…äh… Fang? Naja egal, öffnet die Truhe und freut euch über einen Goldbarren. Soll ich euch mal was verraten? Schaut ma weiter nach rechts, da ist schon euer Gegner. Und da es sonst keine weiteren Schätze mehr gibt, stellt euch ihm. Heilt euch zuvor aber besser noch, denn man weiß ja nie, was der andere so auf dem Kasten hat. Der kleine Pimpf da ist übrigens nicht der richtige Gegner… Den kriegt ihr mit ein paar Schlägen platt. Das große Viech solltet ihr mit Magie dritter Stufe (also –ga) besiegen. Heilt euch nach seinem „Streitkolben-Bumerang“ unbedingt. Als Belohnung erhaltet ihr 2 Heldentrunke. 4-4-2 Die Zack den Tod wünschen Den Umstand, dass ein Großteil unserer Truppen in Wutai stationiert ist, hat die Lunaris-Einheit ausgenutzt, um abermals in Midgar einzudringen. Und wieder wollen sie sich an dir rächen, Zack. Doch Turks-Agenten konnten ihr Versteck ausfindig machen. Unternehme einen Präventivangriff, um das Vorhaben der Wutaianer zu zerschlagen. Geht die Runde rechts ab. Denn so findet ihr im Osten eine Truhe, welche die Materia Höllen-Eisga beinhaltet. Hehe, nettes Teil… Mehr Truhen gibt’s nicht, also ruft die Karte auf und geht nach Norden. Im Kampf solltet ihr auf Magie setzen, da dies am schnellsten geht. Habt ihr gewonnen, bekommt ihr die Materia Schwarzkunst. 4-4-3 Infiltration Eine Sondertruppe der Lunaris-Einheit ist ebenfalls nach Midgar eingedrungen und hat damit begonnen, die Platte zu infiltrieren. Doch ihrem Aktionismus haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir nun ihren Aufenthaltsort kennen. Mache die Eindringlinge unschädlich. Folgt dem Weg und sammelt den Zeusreif ein. In der Mitte (guckt gefälligst auf die Karte…) ist ein Goldbarren. Im Westen könnt ihr wieder shoppen gehen, da dort der Shop „Sektor 7 / Geschäft“ zu finden ist. Im Norden sind, hinter der Tür versteckt, 3 Dunkelopale. Geht weiter in den großen Raum und schaut nach rechts, da dort eine Stopp-Klinge ist. Im Kampf solltet ihr Graviga benutzen und den Rest mit Hieben klären. Ihr bekommt zum Schluss 5 Adamantite. 4-4-4 Wutaianer in den Slums Mit dem Ziel, die Lunaris-Einheit zu unterstützen, sollen einfache Wutai-Krieger in die Slums von Midgar eingedrungen sein. Erführen sie von der Vernichtung der Lunaris in den Slums, wären Selbstmordattentate nicht ausgeschlossen. Bereite ihnen ein Ende, bevor sie zu solchen Taten schreiten können. Folgt dem Weg und ihr findet sowohl ein Elixier als auch einen Brandreif. Geht nun rechts am Monster vorbei und sammelt die Materia Tri-Blitzga ein. Der Kampf dürfte mit Graviga und sämtlicher anderer Magie locker zu schaffen sein. Zu guter Letzt gibt es die Materia Almosen. 4-4-5 Anti-Shinra-Basis Die Lunaris-Einheit ist, nachdem ihr Ansturm auf Midgar scheiterte, momentan damit beschäftigt, versprengte Wutai-Rebellen zu formieren und plant weitere Aktionen gegen Shinra. Wir dürfen den Wutai-Truppen keine zweite Chance auf einen Angriff lassen. Dringe in ihre Basis ein und vernichte die subversiven Elemente. Dreht die Kamera um 180° und ihr seht eine Truhe. Öffnet sie und sammelt die Tod-Klinge ein, Folgt nun dem regulären Weg und sammelt die Diamant-Armilla ein, welche kurz nach der Brücke in Erscheinung tritt. Wenn ihr die Abzweigung nach links geht, bekommt ihr ne X-Potion. Dreht nun um und bestreitet den Kampf mit Graviga und Blitzga. Am Ende gibt’s 3 Heldentrunke. 4-4-6 Anti-SOLDAT-Einheiten In einem Stützpunkt der Wutai-Rebellen sollen Anti-SOLDAT-Monster gezüchtet werden. Dringe in den Stützpunkt ein, vernichte die Monster und schalte auch die dort stationierten Truppen aus. Folgt zunächst dem Weg und sammelt den PSY-Verstärker ein. Weiter hinten ist noch n Goldbarren. Bei der Abzweigung solltet ihr anch rechts und den Kampf mit Graviga und Blitzga abfrühstücken. Zu guter Letzt gibt’s zur Belohnung n Lunaband. Vernichtung der Lunaris-Einheit 4-5-1 Neutralisierung des Kommandanten Die Reste der Wutai-Rebellen, denen wir erst kürzlich eine Fabrik zur Herstellung von Anti-SOLDAT-Waffensysteme zerstörten, haben sich unter ihrer Führungsriege versammelt und beraten das weitere Vorgehen gegen Shinra. Wir dürfen ihnen keine zeit geben, Pläne zu schmieden. Greife sie unvermittelt an. Folgt dem Weg, geht nach rechts und sammelt die Materia Wall ein. Schlagt nun die andere Richtung ein und haltet euren Blick links, wenn ihr nen Loderreif haben wollt. Geht weiter und nutzt im Kampf Blitzga, das dürfte klappen. Als Belohnung winkt die Materia Tri-Blitzga. 4-5-2 Die letzten Wutaianer Die Überreste der Wutai-Rebellen haben einen Großteil ihrer Führung eingebüßt und die Lunaris-Einheit ist mit ihren wenigen Handlangern mehr als geschwächt. Dies ist unsere Chance. Dringe in den letzten noch übrigen Wutai-Stützpunkt ein und beende diesen Konflikt, bevor sich die Wutaianer erholen können. Folgt dem Weg und schaut stets nach links, da ihr so die Materia Regena findet. Vorm Wutaianer ist noch n AP-Verstärker++. Im Kampf solltet ihr unbedingt Schutz vor Stopp und Benommen haben. Nutzt dann Blitzga und vergesst das Ausweichen und Heilen nicht. Habt ihr es geschafft, gibt’s nen Platinreif. 4-5-3 Bezwingung der Lunaris-Einheit Durch die Ausschaltung der letzten Wutai-Rebellen ist die Lunaris-Einheit nun ihrer Handlanger beraubt. Groß angelegte Anti-Shinra-Aktionen sind damit nicht mehr durchführbar. Doch die hoch qualifizierte Spezialtruppe Lunaris selbst stellt weiterhin eine Bedrohung dar. Wir bitten sich daher, die Vernichtungskampagne gegen Lunaris fortzusetzen. Im Nordosten könnt ihr Diamanthandschuhe finden. Nehmt nun den normalen Weg und ihr dürftet ne Elementklinge finden. Jetzt geht’s rechts rum und mit Feuga ist der Kampf n Leichtes. Nach dem kampf gibt’s ne Bann-Klinge. 4-5-4 Auslöschung der Lunaris-Einheit Mehr als die Hälfte der allerorts in Wutai errichteten Lunaris-Stützpunkte ist bereits zerstört. Für die Mitglieder der Einheit ist es zusehends schwieriger, untereinander Kontakt zu halten. Eine weitere zerstörte Basis wäre ein großer Schritt in Richtung der endgültigen Vernichtung Lunaris‘. Stehe uns bei. Folgt einfach mal ganz lässig dem Weg und sammelt das Elixier ein. Biegt nicht ab und krallt euch den Stopp-Wirbel. Geht jetzt zurück, biegt ab und nutzt sowohl Graviga als auch Blitzga. Ihr erhaltet zu guter Letzt den Koboldschlag. 4-5-5 Vor einer Neugruppierung Turks-Agenten haben herausgefunden, dass sich die Lunaris-Einheit mit dem Ziel, ihre Macht wiederherzustellen, in einem geheimen Stützpunkt neu formiert. Zerschlügen wir den geschwächten Feind jetzt und hier, dann wäre das Ende von Lunaris nicht länger mehr nur ein Traum. Begib dich unverzüglich ins Einsatzgebiet und führe uns zum Sieg über Lunaris. Folgt dem Weg und schnappt euch den Elektroschock und die Hi-Potion. Im Kampf solltet ihr wie immer auf Graviga und Blitzga setzen. Ihr erhaltet zum Schluss ne Königskrone. 4-5-6 Die Bändigung Wutais Die Lunaris-Einheit, ihrer Stützpunkte beraubt, ist mitsamt des Führungsstabes in eine Höhle im Grenzraum Wutais untergetaucht. Dies könnte endlich die Chance sein, einen unserer ärgsten Feinde endgültig zu vernichten. Begib dich unverzüglich ins Einsatzgebiet und bekämpfe Lunaris. Folgt dem Weg und ihr findet einen Goldbarren. Im Südwesten ist noch ein Stopp-Wirbel zu finden, während im Osten der Kampf stattfindet… Nutzt anfangs 1 oder 2x Graviga und setzt dann auf Blitzga. Weicht unbedingt aus und es ist egal, ob ihr heilt oder nicht. Ich habe die Mission mit viel Glück überlebt, weil ich sonst bestimmt schon 10x abgekratzt bin… Aber ihr schafft das schon ;) Zur Belohnung gibt’s den Magieschlag. Hojos Versuchslabor Versuchsmonster St. 1 5-1-1 Experiment Nr. 101 Dein Kampf gegen die Esper hat mir ausgezeichnetes Datenmaterial geliefert, aus dem ich eine Kampfsimulation programmiert habe. Doch handle nicht unüberlegt. Auch eine Simulation kann tödlich ausgehen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Ifrit? Ja, das ist der nette Kumpane, ihr kennt die Strategie also macht ihn platt! Habt ihr in besiegt, so bekommt ihr die Materia Feuer. 5-1-2 Experiment Nr. 102 Bahamut erweist sich als wertvoller Quell für meine Studien. Die Forschungsabteilung ist dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Abermals habe ich auf Grundlage seiner Daten eine Kampfsimulation entwickelt. Bist du bereit für ein Duell? JA! Also, es ist ganz einfach. Ihr habt Bahamut schonmal besiegt. Macht es hier wie im Bosskampf und fertig. Am Ende der Mission erhaltet ihr ein Amulett. 5-1-3 Experiment Nr. 103 Große Freude konnten mir diese missglückten Versuchsobjekte zwar nicht verschaffen, aber trotzdem möchte ich dir meine aus Kampfdaten reproduzierten Angeal-Repliken nicht vorenthalten. Kaum bessere Monster sind sie, doch als Trainingspartner sollten sie für dich gerade recht sein. Ihr braucht gar nichts absuchen… Schatztruhen gibt es keine… Also lauft in den großen Raum im Norden und killt die Angeal-Repliken mithilfe von Magie, da dies am schnellsten geht. Ihr bekommt zum Schluss einen Blitzring. 5-1-4 Experiment Nr. 104 Diese Bahamut-Subspezies ist in der Tat ein höchst interessantes Wesen. Genesis‘ Arbeit sollte nicht gering geschätzt werden. Denn erst dank Genesis konnte ich diese Kampfsimulation entwickeln. Stelle dich einem Testkampf und liefere mir neue Daten. Ihr kennt den Kampf ja noch. Nutzt Eis/-ra/-ga und fertig. Ausweichen nicht vergessen, denn sonst kanns böse enden… Heilt lieber rechtzeitig. Ihr erhaltet am Ende des Kampfes die Materia Subvita. 5-1-5 Experiment Nr. 105 Ob Genesis wirklich tot ist? Doch im Grunde ist dieser Tatbestand für mich nicht weiter von belang. Nur seine Fähigkeiten interessieren mich. Für ein missglücktes Experiment hatte er sich erstaunlich entwickelt. Sein Potential für mein zukünftiges Wirken scheint mir jedenfalls größer zu sein als das deine. Ihr kennt den Kampf. Macht es wie im Bosskampf. Ausweichen, angreifen, Magie nutzen. Fertig. Ihr erhaltet einen Giftimpuls. 5-1-6 Experiment Nr. 106 Angeals handeln war äußert bedauerlich. Wäre er zu Shinra zurückgekehrt, dann hätten unsere Wissenschaftler sein leben noch etwas verlängern können. Seinen Leichnam konnten wir zwar leider nicht bergen, doch auf Grundlage von Daten ist es mir gelungen, Angeal so zu simulieren, wie er dir im letzten Kampf gegenüberstand. Überzeuge dich von der Qualität. Jetzt dürfen wir den auch noch suchen? Ey ne… Biegt bei der ersten Möglichkeit direkt links ab und öffnet die Truhe am Ende des Weges, um einen Adamantite zu erhalten. Eine weitere Truhe findet ihr im Norden. Sie beinhaltet ein Elixier. Den Angeal-Büßer findet ihr dann im Südwesten. Bekämpft ihn, wie auch in der Story. Nutzt Bann, wenn er sich wehrt und ansonsten zaubert oder haut von hinten drauf. Ach und vergesst das Ausweichen nicht. Ihr erhaltet als Belohnung die Materia Subvitra. Versuchsmonster St. 2 5-2-1 Experiment Nr. 107 Ist der Held wirklich von uns gegangen? Wäre ich doch nur eher in Nibelheim angekommen, die Dinge hätten interessant werden können … Immerhin konnte ich aus dem Material der Überwachungskameras eine ausgezeichnete Simulation unseres Helden erstellen. Ihr ahnt es bereits, oder? Erneut gibt’s einen Kampf gegen Sephe zu bestreiten. Aber da er wie in der Story ist, kriegt ihr es schon hin :) Oder? Habt ihr Sephe besiegt, erhaltet ihr die Materia Vitaga. 5-2-2 Experiment Nr. 108 Ich frage mich immer noch, ob Sephiroth im Mako-Reaktor wohl mit voller Kraft gekämpft hat. Schade, dass unsere derzeitigen Überwachungssysteme noch nicht in die Seele blicken können. Gegen einen Gegner wie dich musste er sicherlich an seine Grenzen gehen. Doch holte er wirklich alles aus sich heraus? Keine Ahnung, aber ihr habts gehört. Auf ihn mit Gebrüll! Aber bitte, wie in der Story… Wobei… Ihr könnt ja auch was anderes ausprobiern, wenn ihr wollt :) Habt ihr den Kampf gewonnen, bekommt ihr die Materia Feuga. 5-2-3 Experiment Nr. 109 Du bringst mir nichts als Daten missglückter Versuchspersonen. Doch ich will mich nicht beklagen. Auch minderwertige Existenzen können der Forschung wertvolle Dienste erweisen. Vorausgesetzt ein Genie wie ich nimmt sich ihrer an. Einen alten Störenfried habe ich in dieser Simulation zum Sklaven meiner Wissenschaft gemacht. Na vielen Dank auch fürs Runtermachen -.- Bekämpft Hollander aber wie in der Story, so schwer dürfte es nicht sein. Ihr erhaltet als Belohnung einen Todesimpuls. 5-2-4 Experiment Nr. 110 Seit langem ist mir endlich einmal wieder ein gelungenes Versuchsmonster geglückt. Es sollte dir aus vielen Kämpfen bekannt sein. Doch lasse sich nicht vom vertrauten Äußeren täuschen. Es steckt voller Überraschungen. Welche das ist, musst du selbst herausfinden. Hey, ein Behemoth :) Schwer ist er nicht. Ihr erinnert euch noch an den ersten Behemoth im 1. Part? Ja? Gut. Immer schön von hinten drauf und Ausweichen nicht vergessen :) Ihr erhaltet zum Schluss die Materia Wall. 5-2-5 Experiment Nr. 111 Jedwede Fähigkeit in ihren Optimalzustand zu versetzen, ist eine große Herausforderung. Das gilt nicht nur für Monster. Immerhin ist es mir aber gelungen, ein Monster mit einer Zusatzfähigkeit zu versehen. Wenn du herausfinden willst, wovon ich rede, bleibt dir nur der Kampf. Immer diese Geheimnisse… Naja, immer von hinten drauf, wenige Schläge dürften genügen, aber Vorsicht, er kann Tod zaubern. Ihr erhaltet am Ende 4 Chocomops-Federn. 5-2-6 Experiment Nr. 112 Dieses Mal habe ich mein Hauptaugenmerk darauf gerichtet, nur eine ganz spezielle Fähigkeit zu steigern. Jetzt interessiert mich das Kampfverhalten meines Versuchsobjektes. Stelle dich als Gegner zur Verfügung. Sowas wie Bitte kennste net, oder? -.- Immer schön mit Blitzga drauf, das dürfte dann klappen. Das einzig Nervige: Das Viech springt immer hoch… Ihr erhaltet zum Schluss ne Subspirit-Klinge. Versuchsmonster St. 3 5-3-1 Experiment Nr. 113 Ich habe mich an der Aufwertung einer Esper-Simulation versucht. Dank meines erstklassigen Arbeitsmaterials waren meine Bemühungen von großem Erfolg gekrönt. Nun will ich sehen, wie sich mein Werk in der Praxis schlägt, Eile dich! Kämpfe! Nö, Akku alle… Später vllt :D Naja, wie auch immer… Unser Gegner ist Ifrit. Nutzt also Magie (nur bitte nicht Feuer/-ra/-ga D:) oder haut druf. Ihr erhaltet am Ende Aero-Gift. 5-3-2 Experiment Nr. 114 Die heutige Kampfpaarung ist wahrlich höchst interessant. Der Gegner ist dir sozusagen auf den Leib geschnitten. Hahaha … Es verspricht mir ein aufschlussreiches Duell zu werden. Los, stelle dich der Herausforderung. Sofort! Hmm… Unser Gegner ist… Zack?! Naja, der Rang-2-SOLDAT, aber Zack… Also… Das Ausweichen fällt in diesem Kampf schwer, da Zack sehr schnell ist. Verwendet Magie oder setzt ihm mit kritischen Hieben zu. Und ohne Heilung geht gar nix, nutzt auch ruhig Elixiere oder X-Potions. Habt ihr euer Abbild besiegt, gibt’s den Todes-Wirbel. 5-3-3 Experiment Nr. 115 Meine neueste Kreation ist dazu in der Lage, auf Grundlage eingespeicherter Verhaltensmuster Reaktionen seines Gegners vorauszuberechnen. Ein einfach gestrickter Geist wie der deine wird ihr kaum eine Herausforderung sein. Bald werden wir sehen, wer das wirkliche Versuchskaninchen ist. Der ist nervig, weil er die meiste Zeit des Kampfes unverwundbar ist… Weicht in der Zeit aus und schlagt von hinten drauf, wenn er verwundbar ist. Ihr erhaltet nach dem Kampf eine Eisenfaust. 5-3-4 Experiment Nr. 116 Es ist schon lange her, dass ich mich damit begnügt habe, die Kraft eines Monsters einfach nur zu amplifizieren. Du solltest dem Gegner gewachsen sein … Eigentlich. Hätte ich nicht für eine Überraschung gesorgt. Welche das ist, musst du allerdings selbst herausfinden. Hier solltet ihr nur auf seine Chaoswelle aufpassen, da die Fluch hervorruft. Ansonsten dürften kritische Hiebe die Sache regeln. Als Belohnung winkt ein Platinreif. 5-3-5 Experiment Nr. 117 Meine Versuchsobjekte sterben wie die Fliegen. Um Abhilfe zu schaffen, habe ich jüngst eine Kreation vollendet, die beinah unsterblich ist. Sollte auch sie SOLDAT unterliegen, werde ich eine Niederlage eingestehen. Ich dürste nach einer Antwort. Stelle dich dem Kampf rasch! Hier ist es Pflicht, Invictus angelegt zu haben, um mehr als 9.999 TP Schaden zuzufügen. Schließlich ist der Vogel in der Lage, regelmäßig ca. 13.000 TP zu heilen. Ihr solltet nun Graviga einsetzen und Blitzga. Ausweichen ist von Nöten, da er großen Schaden anrichten kann… Aber hey, habt Geduld, ich habs auch geschafft ;) Zu guter Letzt kriegt ihr eine Kristallkugel. 5-3-6 Experiment Nr. 118 Aus deinen Gefechtsdaten habe ich eine neue Kreation geschaffen. Geplant hatte ich nichts Großes, doch das Ergebnis ist mehr als interessant. Versuche dein glück, Zack. Hier rate ich euch Graviga und Blitzga. Auf ihn! Habt ihr den Kampf überlebt, gibt’s 5 Dunkelopale. Versuchsmonster St. 4 5-4-1 Experiment Nr. 119 Ich habe die Daten eines alten Versuchsobjektes auf ein neues übertragen. Ihre Verhaltensmuster mögen sich unterscheiden, doch an Stärke gleichen sie sich nun. Ich bin gespannt, ob ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer dieser Herausforderung gewachsen ist. Auch hier wären Graviga und Blitzga gut. Ist halt ne recht sichere Möglichkeit, den Kampf zu bestreiten… Habt ihrs geschafft, winkt ne Elementklinge. 5-4-2 Experiment Nr. 120 Auch groteske Abnormitäten können das Auge erfreuen, war mein Gedanke, als ich dieses Versuchsobjekt schuf. Ob euer Kampf mir neue Aufschlüsse bietet, ist ungewiss. Sicher ist aber, dass der Gegner dir einige Kopfzerbrechen bereiten wird. Ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem überlebst, um mir in weiteren Versuchsreihen dienlich zu sein. Macht es wie in der vorherigen Mission auch. Graviga, Blitzga, tot is er. Dafür gibt’s nen Magieschlag. 5-4-3 Experiment Nr. 121 Ein langer Schöpfungsprozess ist endlich beendet. Ein Wesen, das vor Mako-Energie nur so strotzt, kam heraus. Im Gegensatz zu meinen bisherigen Kreationen sollte es SOLDAT-Mitglieder an Kampfkraft übertreffen. Mit dir als Gegner will ich meine Theorie untermauern. Tuts hier ebenso. Nutzt Graviga, dann Blitzga, aber n paar Schläge sind auch ganz nett. Zur Belohnung gibt’s die Materia Flare. 5-4-4 Experiment Nr. 122 Meine neueste Schöpfung ist pure Kraft. Auch sie sollte stärker als ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer sein. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du sie ja bezwingen? Zögere nicht und lass es uns herausfinden. Abermals sind Graviga und Blitzga hilfreich. Doch vergesst mir bitte nicht, auszuweichen, denn ich habe keine Lust, nen Bestatter zu rufen… Zur Belohnung gibt’s 5 Chocomops-Federn. 5-4-5 Experiment Nr. 123 Mich dünkt, dass Monster als Basis meiner Experimente nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss sein könnten. So habe ich meine neueste Schöpfung auf Grundlage von nicht-Monsterdaten vollbracht. Ein Gegner, der dir auf den Leib geschnitten ist, wie ich meinen möchte. Na toll, noch n Zack… Und der is stärker… Aber nicht mit uns! Ausweichen steht hier an der Tagesordnung. Er kann viel Schaden austeilen, also heilt euch auch unbedingt rechtzeitig. Zieht ihm erst mit Graviga seine vielen TP ab und zu guter Letzt Blitzga. Verzagt nicht, wenn er seine Phönixfeder nutzt, da dies lediglich 9.999 TP herstellt und ihr die locker wegkriegt, oder? Habt ihr den Klon besiegt, gibt’s die Materia Seismos. 5-4-6 Experiment Nr. 124 Gutes Ausgangsmaterial ist die halbe Miete. So habe ich auf Grundlage der besten mir zur Verfügung stehenden Gene ein neues Wesen kreiert. Und dieses mal solltest selbst du … Abkratzen? Nein danke. Immer schön mit Blitzga druf! Lasst euch auch nicht dran stören, wenn er sich teleportiert, denn viel bringt ihm das auch nicht. Er kann nicht viel und ist eher harmlos. Auf ihn! Zu guter Letzt gibt es ne Schleife und ihr habt Hojo gezeigt, wer der Stärkste is! Auf der Jagd nach Kostbarkeiten Utensilien-Suche 6-1-1 Einsame Schächte In einer verlassenen Kohlegrube sollen sich Berichten zufolge Monster eingenistet haben. Weiterhin hieß es, dass irgendwo in den Tiefen ein wertvolles Utensil verborgen sei. Kundschafte die Flöze aus. Sobald ihr in den Raum mit der Brücke kommt, schaut nach links, da dort eine Schatztruhe ist. Sie beinhaltet eine Hi-Potion. Folgt dann weiter dem Weg und macht die kleinen Viecher ruckzuck platt. Ihr erhaltet am Ende eine Phönixfeder. 6-1-2 Der Schatz einer einsamen Insel Uns erreichte Meldung, dass sich auf einer einsamen Insel Monster niedergelassen haben. Weiterhin soll dort etwas wertvolles vergraben sein. Mache dich umgehend an eine Untersuchung. Verlaufen könnt ihr euch nicht. Auf der Hälfte des Weges ist eine Schatztruhe, die ein Elixier rausrückt. Lauft dann eben weiter und tötet die eins, zwei, drei, vier Monster. Zu guter Letzt erhaltet ihr ein Chocobo-Armband. 6-1-3 Slum-Schnitzeljagd In den Slums sind Monster aufgetaucht, die umgehend eliminiert werden müssen, bevor die Anwohner zu Schaden kommen. Sondiere auf dieser Mission gleichzeitig die Lage vor Ort. Ihr seht schon den Gegner? Gut, ihr seid nicht blind. Aber dennoch solltet ihr die andere Richtung, sprich links, einschlagen. Nein, ich will euch nicht ärgern, ich will euch nur helfen. Schaut immer mal nach links und rechts und in die kleinsten Ecken. In der ersten Schatztruhe, die ihr hinter nem Häuschen findet, ist die Materia Sprint enthalten. Lauft dann weiter, ja, immer schön rundherum im Kreis herum. An dem Teil in der Mitte findet ihr dann eine weitere Schatztruhe, welche euch einen STR-Verstärker „schenkt“. Der letzte Schatz befindet sich direkt neben dem Monster und ihr erhaltet eine Hi-Potion. Macht dann die drei Viecher platt, geht ja schnell. Am Ende bekommt ihr die Materia Sprung. 6-1-4 In den Tiefen einer Höhle In einem Höhlensystem sollen sich Monster eingenistet haben. Weiterhin berichtet unsere Informationsquelle, dass in den Tunneln etwas Wertvolles verborgen liegt. Begib dich sofort auf eine Erkundungsmission. Lauft den Weg entlang, denn auch hier könnt ihr euch herzlich wenig verlaufen. Bevor rechts dann der Sperrweg kommt, ist eine Schatztruhe unschwer zu sehen. Öffnet sie, um ein Silberarmband zu erhalten. Folgt dann weiterhin dem Weg und ihr gelangt zu den Monstern. Macht sie fertig, denn das geht mit wenigen Hieben. Als Belohnung erhaltet ihr dann 2 Dunkelopale (oder wie auch immer die Mehrzahl davon lautet…) 6-1-5 Das vergrabene Utensil Uns erreichte Kunde von einem seltsamen Monster, das in einer Grotte hausen soll. Weiterhin soll sich in selbiger Grotte ein wertvolles Utensil befinden. Brich unverzüglich auf und untersuche diese Angelegenheit. Lauft erstmal den Weg bis zur Abzweigung. Schaut dann nach rechts und ihr findet eine Truhe vor. Sie enthält die Materia Feura. Gegenüber (also auf der anderen Seite der Abzweigung) ist ebenfalls eine Truhe. In ihr ist ein Bronzearmband. Doch was jetzt? Es gibt in diesem Gebiet zwei Gegner, aber keine Sorge, die könnt ihr beide plätten. Nehmt euch aber noch NICHT den Bomber vor (links) sondern geht den weiteren Weg nach rechts, da dort ein Tombery ist, welcher eine weitere Mission freischaltet. Der Tombery teilt ca. 400TP Schaden aus, aber ansonsten dürfte er mit mehreren Hieben und Einsatz von Magie zu schaffen sein. Tötet dann die fünf Viecher am anderen End, um die Mission abzuschließen. Schwer ist es nicht, glaubt mir. Ihr bekommt für die ganzen Kämpfe nun 2 Mondharfen. 6-1-6 In schwarzen Tiefen 2 In einer verlassenen Kohlegrube sollen sich Berichten zufolge Monster eingenistet haben. Weiterhin heißt es, dass irgendwo in den Tiefen wertvolles Utensil verborgen sei. Kundschafte die Flöze aus. Weg folgen ist wieder angesagt. Nach der zweiten Kurve gibt’s auch schon ne Schatztruhe. Sie beinhaltet ein Dunkelopal. Lauft weiter und weiter und nach der nächsten Kurve gibt’s wieder ne Schatztruhe. Diese enthält ein wenig Mithril. Und was macht ihr jetzt? Genau, weiterlaufen. Biegt rechts ab und fragt euch: Wasn dat fürn Pimpf? O.o Davon müsst ihr vier besiegen und leichter geht’s nich… Zu guter Letzt bekommt ihr 2 Heldentrunks. Midgars städtische Entwicklung 6-2-1 Slum-Sanierungsplan 1 Hinter dieser Mission steht das Anliegen des Stadtplanungsamtes, die Slums von Monstern zu befreien und Midgar so zu einer noch lebenswerteren Stadt zu machen. Begib dich also in die Slums, eliminiere die dort streunenden Monster und sammle eventuell vorhandene Utensilien auf. Schaut nach rechts, denn dort ist direkt eine Truhe, welche eine Hi-Potion enthält. Lauft weiter und ihr steht vor nem Flügelvieh. Stürzt euch jedoch noch nicht in den Kampf, sondern blickt erneut nach rechts, um einen Äther zu erhalten. Geht nun links am Monster vorbei und öffnet die Truhe am Wegende. Sie beinhaltet einen weißen Umhang. Nun könnt ihr zurück zu den Monstern und sie mit Hieben oder Magie besiegen, je nachdem, was euch beliebt. Ihr erhaltet 2 Chocomops-Federn, sowie den Shop „Sektor 8 / Materia-Handlung“. 6-2-2 Slum-Sanierungsplan 2 Die letzte Säuberungsaktion in den Slums war ein voller Erfolg. Aus diesem Grund hofft das Stadtplanungsamt auf weitere Kooperation von SOLDAT bei der Monsterbekämpfung in den Slums. Begib dich also ins Einsatzgebiet, eliminiere vorhandene Monster und sammle herumliegende Utensilien auf. Ihr lauft am besten in den Westen, da sich dort eine Truhe mit einer X-Potion befindet. Noch eine ist im Norden, allerdings in diesem Kreisverkehr. Sie beinhaltet die Materia Stille. Geht nun den geraden Weg entlang und haltet euch links, da zwischen den Rohren ein Adamantite zu finden ist. Stürzt euch nun auf die Emus und deren Partner. Ihr erhaltet 2 Heldentrunks. 6-2-3 Mako-Förderanlage Das Stadtplanungsamt, dem auch die Verwaltung der Mako-Reaktoren unterliegt, kämpfte in letzter Zeit mit dem steigenden Energieverbrauch Midgars. Um diesem zu begegnen, sollen aufgegebene Mako-Förderanlagen wieder in betrieb genommen werden. Diese Mission beinhaltet die Inspektion einer solchen Anlage. Dreht eure Kamera auf Zacks Gesicht und ihr seht eine Truhe, welche einen TP-Verstärker+ enthält. Folgt nun dem Weg und im Südosten findet sich noch eine Truhe, die ein Elixier beinhaltet. Geht weiter… und weiter… und weiter… und besiegt die kleinen Insekten am Ende mit Feuer/-ra/-ga. Als Belohnung winken 2 Mondharfen, sowie der Shop „Sektor 5 / Materia-Handlung“. 6-2-4 Das Soma-Rezept Das Stadtplanungsamt produziert auch einige der sich in Midgar im Umlauf befindenden Utensilien. In diesem Zusammenhang wurde kürzlich ein Gebiet entdeckt, in dem die zur Herstellung des AP regenerierenden Somas benötigte Pflanze gedeiht. Deine Aufgabe ist es, dieses Gebiet zu erobern und zu sichern. Beigt bei der Abzweigung links ab und haltet auch euren Blick links, um ein Silberarmband zu finden. Geht weiter und öffnet die Schatztruhe am Ende des Weges, um die Materia Feura zu erhalten. Kehrt um und schlagt den anderen Weg ein. Ihr werdet eine weitere Truhe sehen, welche ein Soma enthält. Nutzt dann Feuer/-ra/-ga um die Mission zu beenden. Ihr erhaltet als Belohnung 20 Elixiere. 6-2-5 Der Phönix-Plan Zum Wohl der Bürger hat das Stadtplanungsamt den Entschluss gefasst, die Phönixfeder zu verfeinern. Die Beschaffung der zur Raffination notwendigen Komponente ist SOLDAT aufgetragen worden. Eile ins Einsatzgebiet, eliminiere die dortigen Monster und gelange in den Besitz der Komponente. Boah, ich hab jetzt schon keine Lust ~.~ Aber da es keine Schatztruhen gibt, könnt ihr direkt nach Nordwesten gehen und im dortigen Kampf Magie einsetzen, das geht am schnellsten. Ihr erhaltet am Ende die Lehre der Ärzte. 6-2-6 Die Stadt im Untergrund Das Stadtplanungsamt hat einige unterirdische Areale als Zufluchtsorte für den Fall eines potentiellen Angriffs der Genesis-Horde ausgewiesen. Doch an einigen dieser Stätten sind nun Monster aufgetreten. Beseitige die Gefahrenquellen und sondiere die Lage. Was fürn Mist aber auch… Immer wir… Wie auch immer: Lauft zunächst geradeaus und haltet euren Blick recht, um einen Kraftreif zu erhalten. Im mittleren Gang befindet sich rechts noch eine Truhe. Sie beinhaltet ein Elixier. Im letzten Gang gibt es keine Truhe, also lauft nach Osten, wo ihr noch eine von diesen silbernen Kisten findet. Sie enthält einen MP-Verstärker+. Geht weiter und besiegt die beiden Monster mithilfe von Magie. Ihr erhaltet zu guter Letzt 2 Mondharfen, sowie den Shop „Sektor 6 / Accessoire-Laden“. Zack der Schatzjäger 6-3-1 Ertragreiche Ebene In einer Ebene ist ein Monster gesichtet worden, welches ein Utensil bei sich trägt, das als Katalysator in der Materia-Fusion eingesetzt werden kann. Leider liegen uns keine genaueren Informationen bezüglich der Monsterspezies und Utensilart vor. Begib dich unverzüglich an Ort und Stelle und sichere das Utensil. Oh nein… Ich hasse die Ebene… Die Fläche ist so groß und die Schritte sind alle so schwer zu erklären. Okay, wir machens anders. Lauft euch die Hacken wund, ja lauft sie euch wund, sucht jeden verdammten Winkel ab, um dann festzustellen, dass es hier keine Schätze gibt… Denn ich musste das auch so machen. Habt ihr euch die Füße tot gelaufen, dann macht die kleinen Krabbelviecher platt, die ihr sicher schon gesehen habt. Sie sind aber im Westen (also links, für die, die nich wissen, wo Westen is). Tja, sind zwar Krabbelviecher, aber sie werden von nem Zwillingshorn begleitet. Das solltet ihr entweder mit Magie oder Schlägen von hinten besiegen. Für die ganze Teufelslauferei gibt’s dann 2 Chocomops-Federn. 6-3-2 Der Schatz einer verlassenen Insel Auf einer Insel im Südmeer wurde eine Monsterart entdeckt, die ein Utensil zurücklässt, das als Katalysator in der Materia-Fusion eingesetzt werden kann. Wir entsenden sich mit dem Auftrag, Näheres über die Spezies und das Utensil in Erfahrung zu bringen. Viel Erfolg. Lauft schnurstracks geradeaus und ihr werdet eine Schatztruhe vorfinden, welche ein Bronzearmband enthält. Ihr werdet nach weiterem Folgen des Weges den Gegner vorfinden. Stürzt euch aber noch nicht auf ihn! Lauft an der Wand entlang und biegt rechts ein. Lauft weiter und ihr werdet zwei Schatztruhen vorfinden. In der ersten ist eine Hi-Potion. In der zweiten, ein Stück weiter, ist ein MAG-Verstärker+ enthalten. Geht dann zurück zum Gegner und bereitet den Viechern schnell ein Ende, indem ihr Magie einsetzt. Als Belohnung winken 2 Adamantite. 6-3-3 Ein Fusionsutensil Für die Verstärkung von Materia, die ein äußert wichtigen Bestandteil der SOLDAT-Ausrüstung bilden, sind Utensilien als Katalysatoren in der Fusion unabdingbar. Wir haben daher einen Aktionsplan zur Utensiliensuche ins Leben gerufen. Das erste hochwertige Utensil liegt im Einsatzgebiet dieser Mission verborgen. Ebene… Na toll… Ich wusste es… Aber ihr könnt euch direkt zum Gegner stehlen, welcher im Südwesten zu finden ist, da es in dieser Mission keine einzige Schatztruhe gibt. Tja, so ist das Leben, es ist kein Ponyhof. Die vier Viecher solltet ihr mit Magie ausschalten, da euch gerade die Vögel großen Schaden zufügen können. Setzt am Besten Eisga ein, dann dürfte es schnell vorbeigehen. Für den Kampf gibt es zu guter Letzt 3 Dunkelopale. 6-3-4 Der Schatz in den Höhlen Unsere Suche nach Fusionsutensilien ist weiterhin von Erfolg gekrönt. Auch dieses Mal haben unsere Suchtrupps einen vielversprechenden Fundort aufgespürt. Vermutlich wimmelt es nur in der Gegend von Monster, doch wir vertrauen ganz auf dein kämpferisches Können. Folgt dem Weg und ihr werdet eine Schatztruhe erblicken. In ihr ist ein Mithril. Lauft weiterhin den Weg entlang und kurz bevor ihr auf eine Abzweigung stoßt, findet ihr eine Schatztruhe, welche Kristallhandschuhe beinhaltet. Biegt nun links ab und ihr findet am Ende des Weges erneut eine Truhe mit einer Eisga-Klinge als Inhalt. Dreht nun um und lauft gerade durch. Tötet dann die Monster mit Magie, wie Eisga. Ihr behaltet zum Schluss 2 Chocomops-Federn. 6-3-5 In schwarzen Tiefen In einem Bergwerk ist ein Monster geortet worden, das ein Utensil hortet, welches zur Materia-Fusion eingesetzt werden kann. Beschaffe dieses Utensil. Hinter euch ist eine Truhe, in welcher sich ein Mithril befindet. Biegt bei der Abzweigung rechts ab und öffnet die Truhe an des Weges Ende, um eine Chocomops-Feder zu erhalten. Die nächste Truhe liegt auf dem Weg und beinhaltet einen Adamantite. Beachtet dann die Abzweigung zunächst nicht und lauft geradeaus weiter, da dort eine weitere Schatztruhe zu finden ist. Sie enthält ein Goldarmband. Geht nun zurück, biegt links ab und schaut nach rechts, um einen Brandreif zu finden. Kümmert euch nun um die Gegner. Die Insekten solltet ihr mit Feuga besiegen und die anderen hüpfenden Dinger mit Schwarzkunst. Am Ende erhaltet ihr 2 Heldentrunks. 6-3-6 Der Schatz in der Ödnis Turks-Agenten haben berichtet, dass in einer unerforschten Ödnis etwas Wertvolles versteckt sein soll. Doch nur SOLDAT-Kämpfer können sich in dieses unwirtliche Gebiet wagen. Du wirst daher mit der Bergung des Schatzes beauftragt So, dann wolln wa ma... Geht direkt nach links und folgt der Runde, bis ihr eine Truhe seht. Sie beinhaltet einen Heldentrunk. Geht die Runde weiter und beachtet die Abzweigung gar nicht, sondern lauft vorbei, um eine Hypno-Krone einzusammeln. Geht nun zur Abzweigung und setzt im dortigen Kampf Blitzga ein. Ihr erhaltet zur Belohnung 3 Mithril. Zack der Aufräumer 6-4-1 Die Monsterhöhle Eine Grotte, die eine geheime Shinra-Einrichtung beherbergt, ist von Monstern befallen worden, die ein Arbeiten dort momentan unmöglich machen. Die Leitbestie des Rudels soll weiterhin Rohstoffvorräte horten. Fundstücke während der Mission dürfen in Privatbesitz übergehen. Uuuh, wie nett… Folgt also zunächst dem Weg und biegt dann links ab. In der dort vorhandenen Truhe befinden sich Hermesstiefel. Lauft nun in die Sackgasse im Südosten, um einen Heldentrunk zu finden. Nun könnt ihr zur letzten möglichen Gasse. Die Dinger sind aber nervig… Und können einiges an Schaden austeilen… Nutzt am besten Graviga und achtet auf eure TP. Ansonsten solltet ihr die letzten gegnerischen TP mit Schlägen oder Feuga runtermetzeln. Zur Belohnung gibt’s 3 Mithril. 6-4-2 Verlassene Flöze In einer verlassenen Mine ist es zu einer rapiden Monstervermehrung gekommen. Da die Monster eine Gefahr für die umliegenden Anwohner darstellen, müssen sie unverzüglich beseitigt werden. Die Leitbestie des Rudels soll weiterhin etwas Wertvolles horten. Alle Fundstücke dieser Mission dürfen behalten werden. Links ist direkt die Materia Höllen-Eisga zu finden. In der anderen Richtung gibt’s n Runenarmband und den Kampf. Nutzt Graviga, Blitzga und macht den Rest mit Angriffen. Es gibt zur Belohnung 2 Mondharfen. 6-4-3 In einer geheimen Anlage In einer geheimen Anlage Shinras ist es zu einem massiven Auftreten von Sahaginen gekommen. Beseitige die Störenfriede umgehend. Die Anzeichen deuten weiterhin darauf, dass die Sahagine etwas sehr Wertvolles bewachen. Wir erteilen dir hiermit die Erlaubnis, alle Fundstücke behalten zu dürfen. Wie gnädig… Folgt aber lieber dem Weg und sammelt vor der Brücke den Krafthieb ein. Geht weiter und ihr findet die Materia Tri-Feuer. Nochn Stück da vorne ist n Sahagin, aber lauft an ihm vorbei, da es noch einen Heldentrunk abzustauben gibt. Geht nun zurück und kämpft mit Blitzga. Zur Belohnung gibt’s 3 Chocomops-Federn. 6-4-4 Versteck in der Ödnis In einem Wildnisgebiet ist ein Griffon aufgetaucht. Begib dich unverzüglich ins Einsatzgebiet und eliminiere diese Gefahr. Wisse auch, dass in der Gegend besonders seltene Schätze gehortet werden, Alle Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Sieh dich gut um, es könnte sich lohnen. Folgt dem Weg und bei der Abzweigung solltet ihr nach rechts. Geht weiter und ihr findet die Nibel-Accessoires. Nochn Stück weiter könnt ihr abbiegen. Tut es aber nicht, wenn ihr ein Silberarmband wollt. Nun könnt ihr einbiegen und den Kampf mit Blitzga bestreiten. Ihr bekommt am Ende 3 Mithril. 6-4-5 Vergraben in einer Ebene In einer Ebene soll sich ein vergrabenes Shinra-Utensil befinden. Allerdings treiben sich in der Gegend auch Schereninsekten herum. Sie sind vermutlich zur Bewachung ausgesetzt worden, was darauf schließen lässt, dass der Gegenstand extrem selten sein muss. Alle Fundstücke dieser Mission darfst du behalten. Der Einsatz könnte lohnender sein, als du zu träumen wagst. Ich träum aber viel… Manches gibt es auch nicht… Aber egal. Es gibt hier keine Truhen also lauft in den Norden und nutzt Graviga. Habt ihr genug TP abgezogen, schlagt drauf oder nutzt Magie. Dafür gibt es schließlich ein Leuchtband. 6-4-6 Uralt und verborgen Shinra plant, eine geologische Untersuchungseinheit auf eine unbewohnte Insel zu entsenden. Doch erst müssen die Monster auf der Insel beseitigt und das Areal gesichert werden. Dies ist dein Auftrag. Auf der Insel soll außerdem ein uraltes Geheimnis schlummern. Alle Fundstücke dieser Mission darfst du behalten. Dreht euch um 180° und lauft den Weg entlang, um ein Mithril-Armband zu finden. Geht zurück, nehmt den normalen Weg und ihr findet 2 Dunkelopale. Geht nun rechts am Monster vorbei und stapft so lange dort entlang, bis ihr nen Zeusreif findet. Wenn ihr noch n Stück weiter geht, gibt es sogar noch eine Adamantite. Trottet nun also den ganzen Weg zurück und nutzt im Kampf Feuga. Am Ende winken 3 Chocomops-Federn. Zack der Unternehmenszerschlager 6-5-1 Das Stadtplanungsamt Ein Konkurrenzunternehmen unseres Stadtplanungsamtes hat geheime Daten in einer Höhle versteckt. Besorge uns diese Daten. Alle anderen Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Doch sei auf der Hut. In der Höhle sind zu Abwehrzwecken zahlreiche Schutzsysteme installiert worden. Nach geradeaus geht’s immer am leichtesten, also geht dort lang und ihr findet n Heldentrunk. Geht nun zurück und nach rechts, vor dem Bomber ist dann noch die Materia Energie. Im Kampf dürfte Blitzga helfen. Am Ende gibt’s 2 Heldentrunke. 6-5-2 Die Raumfahrtbehörde Ein Konkurrenzunternehmen unserer Raumfahrtbehörde hat geheime Daten in einer Höhle versteckt. Besorge uns diese Daten. Alle anderen Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Doch sei auf der Hut. In der Höhle sind zu Abwehrzwecken zahlreiche Schutzsysteme installiert worden. Dreht euch um 180° und folgt dem Weg, da es hier einiges abzustauben gibt. Eine Chocomops-Feder, ein Silberarmband, ein Gizar-Kraut und eine Kristallkugel. Geht nun zurück und im Südosten gibt es ein Mithril, ein Goldarmband sowie einen Utensiliator. Im Südwesten könnt ihr nun den Kampf mit Blitzga bestreiten und ich stelle gerade fest, dass das für eine Mission viele Schätze sind… Dafür gibt’s als Belohnung 3 Chocomops-Federn. 6-5-3 Der Nachrichtendienst Ein Konkurrenzunternehmen unseres Nachrichtendienstes hält Daten in einer Ödnis verborgen. Besorge uns diese Daten. Alle weiteren Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Doch sei auf der Hut. In der Gegend sind zum Schutz der Daten zahlreiche Wächtersysteme installiert worden. Das hier wird leichter und schatzärmer. Bei der Abzweigung solltet ihr nach rechts. Folgt dem Weg und schnappt euch die Königskrone. Geht nun zurück und ihr seht i.wann nen Gegner. Nutzt im Kampf abermals Blitzga und die Sache is geritzt. Zur Belohnung gibt’s 3 Mithril. 6-5-4 Die Sicherheitsbateilung Ein Konkurrenzunternehmen unserer Sicherheitsabteilung hat geheime Daten in einer Ebene versteckt. Besorge uns diese Daten. Alle anderen Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Doch sei auf der Hut. Auf der Ebene sind zu Abwehrzwecken zahlreiche Schutzsysteme installiert worden. Ich machs kurz. Am Turm is ne Bann-Klinge, am Haus ne Königskrone, im Gehege n Adamantite und rechts neben dem Monster is n Gebirgs-Chocobo-Armband. Im Kampf solltet ihr auf Zantetsuken hoffen. Wie gesagt, solltet ihr dafür ne Materia ausrüsten und bitte, bitte weicht aus. Am Ende gibt’s 3 Mithril. 6-5-5 Die Waffenentwicklungsabteilung Ein Konkurrenzunternehmen unserer Waffenentwicklungsabteilung hat geheime Daten in einer Höhle versteckt. Besorge uns diese Daten. Alle anderen Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Doch sei auf der Hut. In der Höhle sind zu Abwehrzwecken zahlreiche Schutzsysteme installiert worden. Folgt dem Weg und geht die Runde im Uhrzeigersinn ab, um ne Chocomops-Feder, nen Magieschlag und ein Gizar-Kraut zu finden. Geht nun gen Osten und bestreitet den Kampf mit Graviga und Blitzga. Lasst euch auch ruhig angreifen, die Hauptsache ist nur, dass Ultima euch nicht erwischt. Am Ende gibt’s die Materia Subvitaga. 6-5-6 Die Forschungsabteilung Ein Konkurrenzunternehmen unserer Waffenentwicklungsabteilung hat geheime Daten in einer Mine versteckt. Besorge uns diese Daten. Alle anderen Fundstücke darfst du behalten. Doch sei auf der Hut. In der Mine sind zu Abwehrzwecken zahlreiche Schutzsysteme installiert worden. Sammelt direkt mal das Gizar-Kraut ein. Folgt dem Weg und krallt euch die X-Potion. Im Westen ist im Übrigen noch ein Mithril. Wenn ihr dem westlichen Weg dann folgt, kriegt ihr noch nen Hyper-Reif. Geht zurück und schlagt die andere Richtung ein. Bis zum Gegner hin findet ihr dann einen Magie-SP-Turbo und eine Mondharfe. Den Kampf selbst solltet ihr erneut mit Graviga und Blitzga bewältigen. Zu guter Letzt gibt’s nen Hochsprung. Maßnahmen gegen mafiöse Strukturen 6-6-1 Ein Don für alle Fälle Die Schätze hier sind ein Dunkelopal, ein Achilleshieb und eine Elementklinge. Habt ihr die Mission überstanden gibt es 4 Chocomops-Federn. 6-6-2 Der Don kehrt zurück Die Schätze hier sind die Materia Graviga und ein Zustandsschutz. Die Belohnung besteht aus 5 Mithril. 6-6-3 Der erbitterte Kampf des Dons Hier gibt es insgesamt fünf Schätze: Eine Kristallkugel, ein Dunkelopal, eine Chocomops-Feder, ein Himmels-Chocobo-Armband und die Materia Ultima. Bei der Belohnung handelt es sich um 5 Adamantite. 6-6-4 Ein Don zieht in die Ebene ''' Keine Schätze, juchuuu! Aber so is das halt mit den Ebenen… Habt ihr es geschafft, bekommt ihr einen '''Goldbarren. 6-6-5 Der melancholische Don ''' So… hier gibt es nen '''Elektroschock, erneut die Materia Ultima, nen Adamantite, die Materia Vitaga, ne Feuga-Klinge und nen Hochsprung. Die Belohnungen sind wiederum 10 Dunkelopale. 6-6-6 Die Dämmerung des Dons Dämmerung… hehe ^^ Zumindest gibt es in dieser Mission ein Mithril, einen Adamantite, nen Kraftanzug und ein Gizar-Kraut. Am Ende winken 10 Heldentrunke. Auf der Jagd nach Unbezahlbarem Wiederbeschaffungsmissionen 7-1-1 Strandgut Ein Containerschiff Shinras ist vor Mideel gekentert. Ein Teil der Fracht wurde an die Strände einer einsamen Insel im nahen Küstenraum geschwemmt. Die Fracht darf auf keinen Fall in die Hände von Terroristen fallen. Begib dich an Ort und Stelle und sammle das Strandgut ein. Dreht euch zu allererst um und öffnet die Schatztruhe, da sie eine X-Potion enthält. Die nächste Truhe liegt mitten auf dem Weg und beinhaltet einen Äther. Lauft dann zu den Robotern und erledigt alles schnell mit Magie, wie Blitz/-ra/-ga. Daraufhin kommt der Rang-3-SOLDAT, welcher sich bedankt und inzwischen auf St. 2 ist. Dennoch will er die nächste Mission noch nicht allein machen, weshalb wir wieder ran müssen. Immerhin lässt er ein Kopfband da. 7-1-2 Piratenware Unsere Inspektoren melden illegalen Handel mit Shinra-Accessoires auf dem Schwarzmarkt in den Slums. Die verantwortlichen Shinra-Mitarbeiter sind bereits inhaftiert worden, doch noch immer befindet sich Firmeneigentum im Umlauf. Konfisziere die Ware. Links von euch ist eine Truhe, welche ein Soma beinhaltet. Lauft weiter und rechts ist eine weitere Truhe. Sie enthält ein Elixier. Links von der Maschine ist dann auch noch eine Truhe. Diese enthält eine Hi-Potion. Wollt ihr beim folgenden Kampf ein schnelles Ende erzielen, dann nutzt Magie. Der Rang-3-SOLDAT hat inzwischen St. 3 erreicht und Zack ist der Größte. Der Soldat lässt noch einen Sternenanhänger da. 7-1-3 Diebesgut Die von einer Anti-Shinra-Gruppierung gestohlenen Waren befinden sich noch innerhalb der Platte. Eine unserer Maschineneinheiten konnte die Terroristen zwar aus dem Weg räumen, doch eine Fehlfunktion verhindert jetzt das Einsammeln der Diebesbeute. Beschaffe unser Eigentum zurück, selbst wenn du dazu unsere Waffensysteme zerstören musst. Die erste Truhe befindet sich im Osten, wenn ihr immer nach rechts schaut. Sie beinhaltet Hermesstiefel. Eine weitere Truhe ist am Ende des langen Raumes nicht zu übersehen. Diese enthält einen Kraftreif. Lauft dann weiter und nutzt Magie (vorzugsweise Blitz/-ra/-ga), um den Kampf schnell zu beenden. Dann erscheint auch wieder der Rang-3-SOLDAT, nun auf St. 4. Als Belohnung gibt’s Diamanthandschuhe. 7-1-4 Gestohlene Lieferung Eine SOLDAT-Ausrüstungslieferung, die zusammen mit einer großen Menge an Shinra-Waffen spurlos verschwunden war, ist in der Ödnis nordöstlich von Midgar wiederentdeckt worden. Begib dich unverzüglich ins Einsatzgebiet und beschaffe unser Eigentum zurück. Im Bereich des Repliken ist links oben in der Ecke eine Truhe, also lauft am Repliken vorbei und ihr erhaltet einen Eisreif. Jetzt könnt ihr euch den Repliken samt Gefolge vornehmen. Einige Angriffe dürften genügen, ihr könnt jedoch auch Magie anwenden. Unser Rang-3-SOLDAT hat inzwischen auch schon St. 5 erreicht (Dank uns natürlich) und bezeichnet Zack schon als Boss O.o Zur Belohnung winkt eine Perlenkette. 7-1-5 Stellvertretender Einsatz Ein Rang-3-SOLDAT wurde vor kurzem entsandt, um von der Genesis-Horde gestohlene Materialien zurückzubeschaffen. Unser Mann flüchtete jedoch nach einer Verletzung aus dem Kampfgeschehen und hat nun jeden Kampfesmut verloren. Beende die Mission an seiner statt. Mann, ist unser netter Freund ne Memme… Aber da kann man nichts machen. Eine Truhe steht in der zweiten Kurve rum. Öffnet sie, um die Materia Eisra zu erhalten. Eine weitere Schatztruhe steht vor der Barriere. Öffnet sie, um ein Elixier zu erhalten. Folgt weiterhin dem Weg und ihr dürftet auf eine weitere Truhe stoßen. In ihr sind Mithril-Handschuhe. Geht weiter und biegt bei der Abzweigung links ab, da am Ende der Strecke noch eine Truhe ist. Diese enthält eine X-Potion. Schlagt nun den anderen Weg ein und beendet den Kampf mit Hilfe von Blitz/-ra/-ga. Und jetzt… Mo-moment… Ich…Ich dachte, der ist verletzt O.o Stattdessen steht der jetzt munter vor uns… Was fürn Weichei… Und der soll auf St. 6 sein? Pah! Wir machen doch die ganze Arbeit v.v Zumindest gibt’s zum Schluss einen Polarreif. 7-1-6 Zweiter Stellvertretender Einsatz Dies ist ein dringender Notfall. Einige Schergen Genesis‘ sind in die Innere Platte eingedrungen und haben ein Accessoire Shinras entwendet. Ein Dritter, den wir entsandten, kapitulierte vor dieser Aufgabe. Begib dich an seiner statt ins Einsatzgebiet und beschaffe unser Eigentum zurück. Nur Nichtskönner kapituliern… Aber echt… Naja, eine Truhe ist im Raum ganz in der Mitte. Ihr erhaltet ein Mystil. Eine weitere ist ganz im Westen zu finden. Diese beinhaltet eine Hi-Potion. Im selben Raum ist noch eine Truhe, jedoch leicht zu übersehen. Diese enthält die Materia Eisra. Geht nun in den größten Raum, den im Norden, und kümmert euch um die Maschinen. Greift mit Magie an und heilt bei Bedarf. Zur Belohnung gibt es Hermesstiefel. Wertvolle Dinge 7-2-1 Exterminierung Wir sind auf eine unterirdische Fabrik der Genesis-Horde gestoßen. Gelänge uns eine Vernichtung dieser Anlage, würde dies der gegnerischen Kampfkraft einen schmerzlichen Schlag zufügen. Begib dich umgehend ins Einsatzgebiet, vernichte den Feind und sammle dessen Ausrüstung ein. Lauft geradeaus und biegt rechts ab, um am Ende des Weges eine Truhe mit der Materia Eis zu finden. Schlagt nun den anderen Weg ein und halten euren Blick links, um eine Hi-Potion zu erhalten. Beachtet die nächste Abzweigung gar nicht und lauft daran vorbei, um eine weitere Truhe zu finden. Sie beinhaltet noch eine Hi-Potion. Folgt dem Weg weiter und siehe da: Noch eine Truhe. Sie enthält ein Soma. Lauft jetzt zur Abzweigung zurück und biegt ein. Da steht noch eine Truhe rum, welche ein Allheilmittel beinhaltet. Folgt dem Weg weiter und nutzt beim Kampf Magie, denn dann geht’s schneller. Nach Abschluss der Mission erhaltet ihr den Utensilienfusions-Almanach. 7-2-2 Exterminierung 2 Erst kürzlich haben wir erfolgreich eine Ausrüstungsfabrik der Genesis-Horde zerstört, schon ist an anderer Stelle eine neue Fertigungsanlage entstanden. Dringe in die Fabrik ein und vernichte die dort stationierten Schergen Genesis‘. Doch sei auf der Hut. Seit unserem letzten Angriff soll die Verteidigung verstärkt worden sein. Beachtet die erste Abzweigung nicht, da dort sofort der Boss ist. Geht stattdessen lieber weiter und biegt links ab, um am Ende des Weges eine Truhe zu finden, welche einen MAG-Verstärker enthält. Lauft weiter und biegt erneut links ab, um ein Elixier zu finden. Dreht um und lauft geradeaus, denn dann erhaltet ihr einen Dämonenbann. Schlagt nun den Weg ein, welcher euch in den Raum ganz im Norden bringt. Dort angekommen seht ihr drei Schatztruhen. Die linke beinhaltet Mithril-Handschuhe, die mittlere eine Hi-Potion und die rechte eine X-Potion. Kehrt nun zum Boss zurück und macht der Krappspinne mit Blitz/-ra/-ga die Hölle heiß! Zu guter Letzt erhaltet ihr einen Schlüsselanhänger. 7-2-3 Operation Mako-Reaktor I Auf dem Bauplatz eines Mako-Reaktors sind insektenartige Monster aufgetaucht und haben die Arbeiten zum Stillstand gebracht. Begib dich in die Sperrzone, beseitige die Störenfriede und sammle unsere Ausrüstung ein. Lauft bis zur Abzweigung und biegt rechts ab. Haltet euren Blick links und ihr findet eine Truhe. Sie enthält eine Hi-Potion. Geht weiter und ihr seht eine weitere Truhe. Sie beinhaltet einen Quadraslot. Begebt euch in die Sackgasse und rechts ist eine Truhe, welche die Materia Blitzra enthält. Geht nun den ganzen Weg zurück und nehmt den anderen Weg. Links ist eine Truhe, welche ein Elixier beinhaltet. Geht weiter und bekämpft die kleinen Krabbelkäfer. Mit Schwarzkunst geht es am besten. Alternativ würde auch normale Magie reichen. Als Belohnung winkt ein Donnerreif. 7-2-4 Operation Mako-Reaktor II Noch hat sich die Situation auf der Reaktor-Baustelle nicht beruhigt. Im Gegenteil, immer mehr Monsterspezies scheint der Ort anzuziehen. Nur noch SOLDAT kann dieser Lage Herr werden. Begib dich abermals in das Sperrgebiet, bekämpfe die Monster und sammle die liegengebliebene Ausrüstung ein. Dreht die Kamera auf Zacks Gesicht und lauft nun in die Richtung, in die ihr (nich Zack) schaut. Die erste Truhe enthält 8 Magiesteine. Die zweite Truhe 8 AP-Steine. Dreht um und schaut im Brückenraum nach rechts, da dort noch eine Truhe ist. Sie enthält 8 Seelsteine. Auf dem Weg steht noch ne Truhe rum. Öffnet sie und sammelt die 8 MP-Steine auf. Mehr Schätze gibt es nicht, also geht zum Gargoyle und macht die Viecher mit Magie platt. Am Ende bekommt ihr ein Drachenarmband. 7-2-5 Operation Mako-Reaktor III Die Unruhen auf der Reaktor-Baustelle haben sich beinahe vollständig gelegt. Nur noch ein Abschnitt des Baugebietes ist gesperrt. Ist auch dieser von den Monstern befreit, können die Arbeiten fortgeführt werden. Begib dich daher so schnell wie möglich ins Sperrgebiet. Die erste Truhe ist nicht zu übersehen und somit erhaltet ihr direkt 8 Fortunasteine. Auch die zweite ist unübersehbar, also sackt euch die Mithril-Handschuhe ein. Beachtet nun die Abzweigung erst gar nicht und lauft schnurstracks daran vorbei. Ihr seht nämlich sofort eine Truhe, welche 8 TP-Steine enthält. Geht weiter und bei der Barriere ist noch eine Schatztruhe. Sie beinhaltet 8 Schutzsteine. Kehrt nun zur Abzweigung zurück und macht die 3 fliegenden Teufel fertig. Nutzt dazu am besten Magie. Ihr erhaltet am Ende einen Rucksack. 7-2-6 Verstreute Fracht Ein Accessoire-Konvoi ist von Monstern überrascht worden. Unsere Mitarbeiter konnten sich in Sicherheit bringen, doch ihre Fracht liegt noch immer verstreut in der Gegend herum. Eliminiere die Monster und beschaffe unser Eigentum zurück. Biegt zunächst links ab und öffnet die erste Truhe, welche einen Siegergurt enthält. Geht weiter und ihr erhaltet einen Eisring. Dreht nun um und schlagt den anderen Weg ein. Öffnet die dort vorhandene Truhe, um ein Elixier zu erhalten, biegt ab und tötet die Monster. Ihr erhaltet zum Schluss einen Schockimpuls. Projekt „Übersinnliche Wahrnehmung“ 7-3-1 Ps Präkognition St. 1 Shinra betreibt ein Geheimprojekt, das sich damit beschäftigt, seherische Fähigkeiten in Menschen wachzurufen. Eine der Versuchspersonen, die wir im Folgenden P nennen, hatte die Vision eines Accessoires in einer Mine. Begib dich dorthin und überprüfe, ob Ps Vorhersagen Vertrauen geschenkt werden darf. Haltet euren Blick rechts und ihr findet eine Truhe, welche eine Macht-Armilla enthält. Geht weiter und die Truhe lässt euch eine X-Potion. Nun könnt ihr die fliegenden Monster töten. Nutzt Magie, das vereinfacht die Sache ;) Ihr erhaltet am Ende der Mission eine Schwarzkappe. 7-3-2 Ps Präkognition St. 2 Ps Vorhersagen werden immer exakter. Seine letzte Session hat uns auf die Spur eines Accessoires in einer Höhle geführt. Es liegt an dir, den Gegenstand zu finden. Die erste Truhe steht am Steinhaufen rechts, im ersten größeren Bereich. Sie enthält ein Elixier. Geht weiter und haltet euren Blick immer rechts. Ihr werdet eine weitere Truhe finden, welche eine X-Potion beinhaltet. Passt im übrigen auf die Dämonen auf, da diese Tod zaubern und das endet in der Regel tödlich… Biegt bei der Abzweigung links ab und folgt dem Weg. In der dort vorhandenen Schatztruhe befindet sich ein Siegergurt. Begebt euch nun zum Dämon, welcher von 3 anderen Gegnern begleitet wird. Schaltet erst die Dämonen aus (am besten mit Magie), da die schließlich Tod zaubern und dann ist Schicht im Schacht. Am Ende der Mission erhaltet ihr einen Aurorareif. Plauderkasten Das ist natürlich kein richtiger :D Aber dieser Teil der Troligie wäre dann auch fertig soweit. Fehlt also nur noch Teil 3 :) Seht und staunt in der Fortsetzung B) Liebe Grüße, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern